Lightning and Earth
by TorrenceWinter1
Summary: Set a few months before the Battle of Fairy Tail Laxus travels Fiore on various jobs. In each town he stops in, people make light of Fairy Tail, causing the Thunder Dragon great frustration. When his temper is pushed to the brink by a group of gossiping drunks, his rampage is intercepted by a brunette earth Wizard. Laxus x OC pairing.


"Do you know who the fuck you're talking too?" Lightning crackled over his body. Laxus stared down the petite brunette. At his feet the drunkard that spoke ill of his guild groaned.

Lilian kept her hands loose at her sides. The static in the air made edges of her short hair stand on end.

"I'm talking to the bully that's wrecking the place."

Broken benches and upturned tables lay around the duo. The patrons of the tavern edged towards the exit, half wanting to see the fight that brewed between the two mages and half wanting to run before things got any more violent.

"P..Please, don't cause anymore damage." The tavern owner, peeking over the counter of the bar.

"Tck. Are you wanting a piece of me, little fly. Cause if it's a dish of pain you're wanting, I'll be more than glad to dish it out to ya." Laxus ran his thumb across his lip. He took an intimidating step forward. His boot kicked against his victim.

Lilian shifted her weight, legs going shoulder width apart.

"They're drunk. You didn't have to knock the living shit out of them."

"Anyone that speaks ill of my guild, deserves to be put six feet under." He started towards her, slow. The air about him cackled with the energy that rippled across his rock hard form. "The same goes with anyone that would stand against me."

He came at her so fast. His image blurred in front of her. The hiss of the lightning as his fist pummeled for her face the only warning she got. She twisted to the side, her body flowing with the momentum. Her hands clapped together. The magic circle came to life.

"Life Spring!" Earth rolled beneath their feet. A stalagmite jutted from the center of the floor, forcing Laxus back.

Lillian danced away from him. Her next spell casting even as he retreated.

"Heaven's Hammer!"

Laxus glanced up to see a circle appear as rocks started to rain down on him. His body turned into a bolt of yellow lightning as he dodged.

Bolts of lightning flew all around Lilian. She summoned pillars of earth to hide behind. The patrons of the tavern long since fleeing.

"No! Please stop!" The tavern owner cried as all around him bursts of lightning and pillars of earth erupted.

"Is running all you're good at? Where's all that big talk from before?" Laxus taunted Lilian.

She hid behind one of her pillars. The entire tavern was ruined. Sweat dappled her forehead. The top of the pillar blew off when a bolt of lightning struck it. Again lightning struck it, blowing half of it away. The shockwave sent Lilian flying into the charred wall behind her.

The wind knocked from her lungs. Spots danced before her eyes. Laxus stalked towards her, his coat bellowing out behind him. A wicked grin on his face.

"You've got a great deal of spunk, kid." She flinched as he slammed his foot into the wall beside her head. "Tell you what, I'm feeling merciful today. You get on your hands and knees and apologize properly, I'll forget about your little transgression."

"Go to hell." Lilian slammed her left hand down into the ground. It shook. Another jagged spear of stone jutted towards Laxus. The spear point slammed into his chest, throwing him back.

Lilian pushed herself to her feet. She panted, shoulders rising and falling.

Laxus crashed into the wall of wines and ales behind the bar. He sat stunned, staring at the pool of blood that gathered where her attack hit him, darkening his shirt.

His eyes grew dark. Damn that little bitch. How dare she. Lightning crackled across his body. He was going to make her pay. No one did that to him. He was Laxus Dreyer.

He stood. His coat dropped from his shoulders. His muscles tensed, bulging up. Magic energy coarsed through him, fueled by his rage. No one did that. She was going to pay for her insolence. Another fly to be crushed beneath his might.

Lilian watched in horror as he stood. Why? How? What kind of monster was this guy?

His yellow bolts snaked around his form. Heavy foot falls echoed as he came towards her. Lilian braced. Her magic was about used up. She stared at him in defiance. Let him come. He was a bully, nothing more. He drew his fist back and rushed her. She closed her eyes.

"That is more than enough!"

Laxus' fist bounced off a barrier.

He growled in annoyance at the interference.

Standing in the shattered doorway was a man dressed in the livery of the rune knights, behind him more bristled to get past. He lowered his hand, glaring at the two dueling wizards.

"Laxus Dreyer, I am not too surprised to see a member of Fairy Tail causing trouble." The captain turned his gaze to Lilian. "I must say Ms. Marcus, I am surprised to see you causing a ruckus."

"It's not- I-," Lilian dropped her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Under normal circumstances I'd arrest you both for vandalism and assault."

Laxus grunted at the interference. His will to fight died down. His energy faded away. He grabbed his coat and started to walk towards the captain. The woman grunted, taking a defensive poise.

Laxus threw his hand up into the air, hundreds of Jewel flew from it.

"Should be sufficient for the clean up." He muscled his way past the Rune Knights.

"Hey! You can't just bribe your way out of this." The flustered captain turned on his heel to rush after Laxus.

As the bills rained down around her, Lilian watched the yellowed hair wizard walk away. In the background the tavern owner rushed forward to try and catch the bills.

"Laxus Dreyer." She whispered. "Fairy Tail."


End file.
